


Wanderer- An Elder Scrolls Tale

by locallydoubting



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Elder Scrolls Lore, F/F, Other, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locallydoubting/pseuds/locallydoubting
Summary: Tamriel is tearing itself apart. The Empire is dying and lays at the mercy of the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The High King of Skyrim is dead, leaving the nation in the middle of a gruesome civil war. Tensions run high between all people of Skyrim, as old grudges come back with a vengeance.And as all these events unfold, an ancient power reawakens. A great and terrible shadow sweeps the land, carried on two mighty wings...





	Wanderer- An Elder Scrolls Tale

_4E, 213_  
_27th of Rain's Hand_  
_Riverwood, Skyrim_

"Another."

The innkeeper looked at his patron, who had already had her fair share of drinks.

"You know, you've already had a lot. Maybe you should take a br-"

The woman produced a sack of coins from her bag and set it down on the wooden bar, which was stained with years worth of ale and mead.

The bartender studied the woman. She was looking worse for wear. Her red hair was dirty and dishevelled, her bloodshot eyes looked like they hadn't experienced sleep in years, the skin on her knuckles was pink and raw. She seemed familiar somehow...  
He was hesitant to give her more to drink, but someone needed to pay for upkeep. He slid the coin purse over to himself and pulled another bottle of ale from the shelf.

The woman popped off the cork and downed the drink in one go, letting the bottle fall on its side. She hung her head momentarily before letting it rest on the surface of the bar.  
Then she started snoring.

The bartender was about to close up the bar and get some rest when the door swung open. A man walked in, grey hair mixed with blonde. He pulled up a stool next to the sleeping drunk woman, put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, waking her up. She lifted her head groggily, her eyes only half-open, looked around, at the bartender, at her own hands, and then at the new man sitting next to her. She studied his face for a few seconds before speaking.

"I hope you're not here to ask for any favours, Ralof."

The new man laughed slightly.

"No, not at all. I heard that someone new had come into town, and decided to investigate." he said, hoping to get a response from his friend.   
She simply sat there, looking down at her hands.

"So," he continued "what brings you into town, 'Dragonborn'?"

She quickly turned her head to face him.

"Do  _not_  call me that." she hissed.

The bartender had been listening in on the conversation, and he finally recognized who the woman was.

"You... you're the Dragonborn! You're the one who killed all those monsters! And-and-and all those vampires! And you're the one who saved that island off of Morrowind!"   
The man was ecstatic. He was speaking with one of the most powerful people in all of Skyrim, all of  _Tamriel_.

"I saw you once when I was younger! I was living in Rorikstead. My da and I watched as you killed that dragon that was about to attack us."

Hearing the word "dragon" made the Dragonborn tense up. Those bastards were all dead, but the memory was still fresh in her mind.

She let out a long, exasperated breath.

"Yeah, that was me. But that was a long time ago."

"I am- I'm just- I can't believe it's you!"  
The bartender began to walk off, still giddy from his encounter. Seeing him so happy made the Dragonborn feel something, but she wasn't quite sure what. Soon it was just her and Ralof, both sitting at the bar in silence until Ralof spoke.

"You know, you look exactly the same as you did when we first met." he remarked.

"That's one of the 'perks' of having thousands of immortal dragon souls swimming around in your body." She didn't even look at him as she spoke.

"Hellía..." Ralof began. "Do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Everything. Alduin, the Stormcloaks, the Thalmor, everything."

The two old friends talked. About the war, about the Blades, about everything that they did together and how they changed the face of Skyrim. But they never once talked about the day they met. The day that the morning sky turned black as night.

Ralof was the one to bring it up.

"Do you remember Helgen?"

Hellía sat in silence for a long while before responding.

"I wish I didn't."


End file.
